


Dreams

by AmandeBw



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Ever since he was young, Kagami has had these dreams featuring a blue haired boy and a orange ball. These are what developed his love for basketball so he's quite surprise when he goes see a NJL match and sees his dream boy.





	Dreams

The first dream Kagami had was when he was six. He had just entered first grade when, on that night, he had had the first dream. The dreams always centered around six people. A small red hair man oozing with authority -which scared the crap out of him, but then again that might be because he's always carrying scissors-, a smaller light blue haired boy that was more like a ghost if anything, an annoying blonde model who could copy his moves perfectly, a green haired freak obsessed with horoscopes, a purple haired giant with a sweet tooth, and a tanned blue haired bastard which made his heart beat- much to his annoyment.

They, of course, weren't the only person in his dreams. Sometimes his older brother, Tatsuya, would appear or even their babysitter, Alex. Many other people he didn't recognize were there too. For example that black haired, too joyful for his own good, dude that hanged out with the green hair tsundere, or that scary sadistic captain with the Cheshire grin who was with the tanned bastard. But in those dreams, the one thing that tied everyone together was a small orange basketball ball. They were the reason why he started the sport, gradually falling in love with it.

And as Kagami grew older the dreams began to change. It wasn't only about basketball anymore. Now, whenever he fell asleep he would be hanging out with the ghost player or playing a one on one with the blue hair aho. He'd be eating at Maji's burgers or surviving a hellish training made by his team's demonic manager. To him, those dreams were almost like memories, and that was why he always tried to find him. That annoying tanned ganguro boy with that dark blue hair which matched his eye color, that amazing basketball player which, at times, reminded him of a wild Panther. His very own dream boy.

He had spent so much time looking for that one boy that when he finally found him he couldn't believe it. It happened when one of his friends had invited him to go see a basketball match with the JBL, apparently there was an amazing newbie that he just had to see. Well, amazing was not enough to describe him, because after all, that newbie and his dream boy had been one and the same.

Flashback~

"Come on Kagami, the game is going to start soon." Kotaro says pulling the older boy throughout the crowd. "Calm down Kotaro, we're right on time." The older teen chuckles as his friend turns around to glare at him. "Well sorry for wanting to get a decent seat Baka!" The boy says which, in return, causing Kagami to pout before grumbling, "I'm not a Baka.". Kotaro just shakes his head in despair and continues pulling Kagami to their seats.

When they finally get to their seats and Kagami sees the TV crew rushing onto the court he looks at Kotaro and ask, "What the hell are they doing there?". "Oh that? Apparently they're going to interview that new guy." He answers and Kagami nods. That made sense he guesses, but honestly he'd much rather just see the match already. At least that was what he thought before seeing who said 'newbie' was. It was him. His dream boy. He could recognize him from a mile away. So when the interviewer finally began asking questions, he also began to pay extra attention to them.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Saki Kimiyo. Yoroshiku Aomine-san." The reporter says with a wide smile. Kagami could tell she was one of those annoying preppy girls that acted like they were perfect, that annoying kind of girl. Aomine glares at her before she even asks the first question. "Aomine-san, tell us, why did you start playing basketball.". "To find my dream boy." He answers to the interviewer's confusion. "To find your... Dream boy? What exactly do you mean by that?" Kimiyo asks and in return Aomine rolls his eyes and says, "What do you think to find a boy means, dream or not?". Kagami had to chock back a chuckle as he sees the interviewer's shocked face. Yeah, there was no doubt in his mind that Aomine and his dream boy were the same. They both had this 'superior' douchebag feeling attached to them.

"Well... Um, what is his name?" Kimiyo asks nervously. "Don't know." Aomine replies. And Kagami is starting to believe that he's keeping his answers as short as possible on purpose, it'd be just like him. "Pardon me but, what do you mean by you don't know?" She asks, trying-and failing- to keep her perfect smile, and he replies with a, "Never got his name. He's just some guy I saw in my dream anyway. Hence the nickname dream boy.". "In your dreams?"she inquires perplexed. "Yeah, a red head Baka who loves basketball more then I do, good cook too."replies Aomine. At those words Kagami doesn't know if he should be happy that Aomine has had the same dreams as him, or if he should be angry for being called a Baka. In the end, he opts for neither, he doesn't want to end up yelling something embarrassing at Ahomine in front of all these people.

Finally, after a few more questions, which Aomine replies as rudely as possible, the game starts. The second he has his feet on the court, Kagami is mesmerized. Aomine was like a fire, a fire that shone so bright it threatened to destroy every single light in his path, even his own. Yet another thing Kagami notices during the first half of the game where those passes. Those passes which came out of nowhere, almost as if a ghost had passed them and he knows that that other boy is there too. That ghostly boy with a stoic face, light blue hair, and who could be freaking scary at times. And once again, he's supporting Aomine as his shadow, and Kagami is almost jealous. Jealous of the person he once called his best friend, jealous that he could stand on the same court as him. He wonders, for a second, if Aomine ever felt that way before, back when he had the ghost to support him.

So when the game ends -Aomine and the ghost whose name, he had learned, was Kuroko Tetsuya won by a large margin- Kagami didn't know what to do. He wants to talk to them, to talk to him. But then again, how crazy would he sound if he came over and said, "Hello, I'm Kagami Taiga. I've had dreams about you since I was about six years old and I'm also that red hair boy you were speaking about."? But he also wants to see him, to see and talk with Aomine. God, how he loves that name, it fits the tanned basketball player so well for some reason. It was hard to believe that he could have forgotten that name, there was just something about it that warmed his heart. But in the end, he settles for going to the street court right next door, choosing to play for a while to clear his mind. After all, he had all the time in the world now that he knew where he was.

*

Right. Left. Layup. Rebound. Kagami repeated the motions over and over again. Kotaro had left hours ago yet Kagami continued repeating the motion, as if he was a puppet directed by the will of another. He still had trouble believing it. He'd found him, after so many years, he'd found him, and he was at loss. What could he do, what should he do? Aomine might have been lying earlier. Maybe he doesn't really remember and Kagami, for the first time, was scared.

He was being an idiot, he knew that. Aomine was his everything, yet he was to afraid to even approach him. Stopping for a second he banged his head on the wall, thinking about the nights events. He should go home, it was getting late but he couldn't leave. For some reason he wanted to spent the whole night playing, seeing Daiki - Kagami had decided to call him that- had awaken something in him. The only things he could think about were Basketball and Daiki. That kind of sounded stalkerish, now that he thought about it, but he couldn't help it.

'Stop thinking about that aho!' He told himself, but in vain. He kept thinking about Daiki and the more he thought about him, the angrier he felt. He was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the two familiar basketball players coming toward the court. And just as they looked to see someone playing, they saw Kagami do that incredible jump, that jump unique to him, and dunking the ball inside the net, breaking the hoop at the same time. The both of them froze- well one of them froze, the other kept his stoic face on and kept walking, he knew that he didn't want to stay to witness the events that would follow- as Kagami cursed at the hoop.

Finally, the frozen player returned to his senses and yelled, "Why the hell did you have to break the hoop Baka?". Now Kagami was pissed enought and hearing someone that sounded a heck lot like Daiki calling him a Baka was enought. "Fuck you Aho! And don't call me that!" He yelled back angrily. "Then don't call me a Aho, Baka. And I'd much rather fuck you." Aomine replied, walking under the streetlight to reveal his face, before adding, "I'm Aomine Daiki by the way, and you are?".

End of Flasback~

Kagami remembered that day well. He had almost punched Daiki in the face after he had said that, he kind of regretted not punching him. He really should have now that he thought about it. Would have done the aho some good, but then again... Would it really have changed much? Not really, he decided, it wouldn't have changed a single thing. He would still love that aho just as much.

"What are you thinking about Baka?" Aomine said as he hugged the red hair from behind. "I was thinking about the day I met you. And don't call me a Baka, Aho!" Kagami scolded as Aomine rolled his eyes. "I remember. I thought you would give me a right hook after what I said. I was surprised when, instead, you challenged me to a game as you cried." He said and Kagami replied, "I didn't cry Aho! It was just... Sweat!". At those words Aomine almost fell over laughing but he held himself back and said, "Sure it was. Now, how about you and I have a little 'husbands' time?". "I'm cooking." Kagami protested, but his protests fell deaf to Aomine's ears as he carried them to their room.  
The End


End file.
